Another Chance
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Karena Tuhan tetaplah yang terbaik dalam membuat kejutan. Entry ke-4 untuk ChangKyu Project 2016#FebruaryWithChangKyu


**"Another Chance"**

* * *

 **Cast : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Rating : PG-17**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort, and I still think to choose between Tragedy or just Angst :p**

 **Warning : Boys Love & Incest, of course this is ChangKyu fanfiction. **

**_Saya ingin bilang, jika Anda tidak menyukai boys love, Changkyu sebagai main pair, atau tidak suka jalan cerita yang saya buat, maka jangan meninggalkan komentar-komentar negatif yang sangat merugikan. Saya menerima saran dan kritik asalkan itu sopan dan beretika. Hargailah cerita yang Anda baca. Jika tidak suka, cukup pergi saja dengan tenang, jangan meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih._**

 **Disclaimer : Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah milik Tuhan. Tetapi, saya tetap mencintai mereka.**

 **A/N : Fanfiksi ini adalah oneshot untuk prolog dari multichap yang akan saya kerjakan bulan depan, _jika tidak ada kendala_. Semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.**

.

.

 **Summary : Karena Tuhan tetaplah yang terbaik dalam membuat kejutan.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, bahkan nyaris berlari, terdengar menggema di koridor sebuah rumah sakit milik pemerintah daerah setempat. Itu adalah perbuatan Changmin. Shim Changmin.

Changmin ingat bahwa berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit adalah hal yang dilarang keras sebagai peraturan rumah sakit untuk siapapun. Dia mengerti, tapi dia sungguh tidak peduli. Perasaannya terlalu bahagia hingga dia ingin segera mencapai sebuah kamar, di mana Ibunya, yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini, sedang di rawat.

Di depan kamar rawat ibunya, Changmin melihat teman sejak masa kanak-kanaknya, sedang berbicara serius dengan dokter. Dia adalah Kim So Eun dengan Dokter Park Jung Soo, dokter yang merawat ibunya.

Raut wajah mereka, _gesture_ mereka, membuat Changmin secara otomatis memelankan langkahnya. Aura yang mereka ciptakan, seolah membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman, tidak tenang, dan khawatir secara tiba-tiba. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah tentang kondisi ibunya? Apakah membaik atau kemungkinan yang tidak dia inginkan?

Changmin kembali melangkah cepat untuk memastikan sendiri apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan dengan serius. So Eun menyadari kehadiran Changmin lalu segera memberikan senyuman. Justru hal itu membuat Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya karena perubahan raut wajah temannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, dia mengabaikannya. Dia segera berdiri tepat di sebelah Dokter Park.

"Ah, Changmin-ah! Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Oh, iya, bagaimana hari pertamamu di _Shinsegae-Corp_?" tanya Dokter Park sembari mengulas senyuman.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu tersenyum, "Hari pertamaku sangat luar biasa. Selanjutnya hanya ibuku yang boleh mengetahuinya,"

Jawaban Changmin membuat aura di sekitar mereka kembali tidak nyaman. Seperti ditekan hingga terasa sesak. So Eun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin seolah menghindari mata hitamnya yang tajam. Sedangkan Dokter Park mencoba berdeham ringan untuk menemukan suaranya yang mendadak menghilang.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, kan, selama aku pergi?" tanya Changmin mencoba memastikan bahwa kekhawatirannya tidak benar.

"Emm, alangkah lebih baiknya kau temui ibumu dulu. Baru setelah itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu, Changmin-ah,"

Changmin melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Dokter Park. Perasaan khawatirnya menggulung semakin besar dan itu membuatnya dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ada apa, Dokter?" tanya Changmin menuntut tak bisa menutupi kecemasannya lagi.

Dokter Park memberikan senyuman untuk menenangkan Changmin lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu ringan.

"Akan lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti di ruanganku. Segeralah masuk ke dalam,"

Changmin hampir membalas kata-kata Dokter Park, tapi So Eun segera memegang lengannya. Isyarat darinya agar Changmin bisa menahan diri untuk bisa bersabar. Gadis itu terlalu mengenal Changmin, sehingga dia tahu, jika pemuda itu tidak dicegah, akan ada perdebatan panjang. Itu tidak baik apalagi, kondisi Changmin pasti dikuasai perasaan cemasnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada So Eun, lalu gadis itu memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai permintaan agar Changmin mau menurutinya saat ini. Dia menghela nafas, lalu memilih mengalah.

"Baiklah, Changmin-ah. Aku ada di ruanganku nanti setelah kau selesai bertemu dengan ibumu," pamit Dokter Park tersenyum lalu undur diri.

Setelah Dokter Park pergi, terasa keheningan beberapa saat. So Eun melihat Changmin yang menatap kosong kepergian Dokter Park, yang membuatnya menghela nafas. Dia segera menarik tangan Changmin lalu membuka pintu kamar rawat ibu Changmin. Pemuda itu tidak menolak, dia hanya mengikuti temannya.

"Nah, Changmin-ah, masuklah. Lalu ingat! Jangan menampakkan ekspresi memelas seperti itu! Apa yang akan dipikirkan ibumu jika melihat wajahmu jadi jelek begini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang hari pertamamu bekerja sangat luar biasa? Seharusnya kau tunjukkan itu pada ibumu!" kata So Eun sambil menarik-narik pipi Changmin agar pemuda itu mengubah raut wajahnya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya merasa kesakitan karena pipinya ditarik-tarik sesuka hati oleh So Eun. Dia segera melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan mendecak ringan.

"Iya, iya! Tidak usah bawel! Ah, memang benar hari pertamaku bekerja luar biasa! Hahahaha, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut saat nanti aku memberi tahumu alasannya. Tapi, ibuku dulu yang akan tahu. Jadi kau masuk _waiting list_ , ya?"

Changmin tertawa senang lalu segera masuk ke kamar rawat ibunya, meninggalkan So Eun yang menggerutu kesal karena harus menunggu kabar baik yang dibawa pemuda itu. Tapi, setelah itu dia menghela nafas lega karena Changmin bisa mengubah _mood_ -nya dengan cepat.

.

.

Changmin melihat ibunya sedang membaca sebuah buku dan dia menebak itu adalah sebuah _literature_ para sastrawan abad pertengahan yang biasa dia jumpai di perpustakaan kecil rumah mereka. Dia tahu ibunya penggemar karya-karya sastra semacam itu. Ibunya sungguh menyukai karya sastra klasik yang baginya justru menggelikan saat dibaca. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, setahunya banyak karya sastra klasik itu tidak berakhir dengan indah. Lalu dia mengaitkan dengan kehidupan ibunya yang entah mengapa baginya berjalan layaknya karya klasik itu. Dia seringkali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah nanti sampai akhir hidup ibunya pun tidak akan berakhir dengan indah? Pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ringan untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa diam saja di sana?"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Dia mengusap leher belakangnya salah tingkah karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia segera berjalan mendekati ibunya yang telah menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana kondisi ibu hari ini?" tanya Changmin setelah duduk di kursi, sembari menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Kondisi ibu baik,"

Changmin dapat melihat ibunya berusaha tersenyum meskipun kondisinya lemah. Wajah ibunya terlihat sangat pucat dengan garis-garis keriput yang seharusnya belum muncul banyak di usianya yang masih tergolong muda. Karena penyakit yang di derita ibunya semakin parah dari hari ke hari, wajah cantik yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat itu, menjadi kehilangan binarnya. Tapi, dia juga tahu saat ibunya selalu berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukanlah apa-apa, karena ibunya berjanji padanya untuk berjuang.

"Kenapa kau diam lagi, sayang?" tanya ibunya lalu mengusap helaian rambut Changmin.

Pemuda itu menggeleng ringan.

"Ibu, aku punya kabar bahagia untuk ibu,"

Mata ibunya berbinar dan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Oh, ya? Apa kabar bahagianya? Apakah itu berkaitan dengan hari pertamamu bekerja?"

Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ibu, dengarkan baik-baik, ya?"

"Ibu pasti akan mendengarkan dengan baik,"

Changmin beringsut mendekat pada ibunya lalu melihat mata bening ibunya yang berwarna _hazel_.

"Ibu tahu, kan, di _Shinsegae-Corp_ aku melamar di bagian apa? Staff bagian perencanaan dan produksi. Lalu dua bulan untuk _training_ kemarin ternyata tidak hanya untuk pelatihan para karyawan baru. Tapi ternyata ada penilaian yang dilakukan oleh para direksi perusahaan. Lalu dari penilaian itu, yang terbaik di bagiannya masing-masing langsung dipromosikan menjadi wakil manajer," Changmin berhenti berbicara sejenak untuk memberikan waktu pada ibunya mencerna kalimat-kalimatnya.

Setelah ibunya mengangguk memahami perkataannya, Changmin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hari pertama kerja ini adalah pengumumannya. Ibu, aku langsung dipromosikan menjadi wakil manajer!" pekik Changmin senang lalu memeluk ibunya.

Sang ibu terbelalak sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang dipekikkan anaknya. Perlu beberapa saat hingga kabar bahagia itu menyadarkannya. Sang ibu segera balas memeluk erat anak kesayangannya lalu mengusap-usap pelan rambut hitamnya.

"Selamat sayang! Selamat, ya! Ibu sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya,"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan ibunya. Perasaannya sungguh bahagia karena dapat menyenangkan hati orang tua satu-satunya itu. Pemuda itu dapat mendengar ibunya berkali-kali mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini sekarang.

"Jadi, sekarang, putera ibu adalah seorang wakil manajer, hmm?"

Changmin tertawa dengan godaan ibunya, "Iya! Aku wakil manajer untuk bagian perencanaan dan produksi. Aku hebat, kan, ibu?"

Sang ibu tersenyum dengan pernyataan narsis anaknya. Tapi, tentu dia tak akan membantah atau menyangkalnya. Anak laki-lakinya itu memang seseorang yang luar biasa. Anaknya adalah seorang yang cerdas. Dia selalu menjadi bintang di manapun. Prestasinya saat sekolah hingga kuliah tidak akan ada yang meragukan. Jadi, jika sekarang, anaknya itu langsung dipromosikan menjadi wakil manajer padahal seorang _fresh graduate_ , itu bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya.

"Kau selalu hebat. Tetaplah seperti itu, ya?"

"Pasti!"

Jawaban Changmin dengan senyuman cerah yang meneduhkan itu membuat ibunya ikut tersenyum. Tapi, pemuda itu tak tahu karena senyumannya, membuat sang ibu teringat pada seseorang. _Dia_ , yang tak pernah Changmin ketahui keberadaannya sampai saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya dan hasilnya dia mendesah malas. Masih terlalu pagi untuk sampai kantor, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cuaca mendung yang membuatnya berangkat sangat pagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehujanan lagi seperti beberapa hari lalu yang akhirnya membuatnya demam tinggi dan ijin tidak masuk kantor. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir ijinnya, selain itu dia sudah merasa baikan. Sungguh tidak lucu, jika hari ini dia kembali kehujanan dan harus minta ijin lagi.

Laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah cenderung manis itu mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa lapar. Jelas dia belum sempat sarapan. Maka dari itu dia memilih menuju kantin kantor.

Setelah mendapatkan menu sarapannya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin untuk memilih tempat duduk. Suasana kantin tidak begitu ramai, padahal dia sedang butuh teman untuk mengobrol ringan, mumpung masih sangat pagi. Lalu matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan jas berwarna _navy_ dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna _baby-blue_. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir, karena dia merasa asing dengan wajah pemuda itu. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa kemarin adalah hari pertama para karyawan baru bekerja. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum senang mengetahui otaknya bisa berpikir cepat. Mungkin pemuda itu salah satunya, kan? Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri meja pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman apik terpasang di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian dari sarapannya ke seseorang di seberangnya. Matanya yang sehitam langit malam mengamati sekilas seseorang itu, lalu balas tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya tampak kaku.

"Selamat pagi," balasnya ringan lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun agak meringis mendapati reaksi pemuda di depannya yang datar. Dia sangat menyayangkan wajah yang diakuinya tampan itu tak menunjukkan emosi secara jelas. Dia jadi agak segan jika harus mengajak berbicara santai.

"Emm, kau tidak keberatan, kan, aku duduk di sini?"

Pemuda itu melihat Kyuhyun lagi, lalu mencoba tersenyum ramah untuk mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Siapapun boleh duduk di mana saja yang dia inginkan,"

Senyuman serta jawaban yang diberikan pemuda di depannya, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega secara diam-diam.

"Oh, iya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apakah kau karyawan baru yang baru masuk hari kemarin?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Oh, pantas saja. Oh, iya! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal,"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Shim Changmin. Salam kenal juga, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Pemuda yang bernama Changmin itu kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendesah sekilas lalu mulai ikut makan.

Beberapa saat mereka diam. Changmin sesekali mengecek _smartphone_ -nya untuk melihat apakah ada _email_ yang masuk dari pimpinannya atau secara random membaca berita-berita yang disajikan media _online_. Tapi, di seberangnya Kyuhyun tak dapat membuat dirinya untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada Changmin. Matanya yang bulat memperhatikan dengan serius bagaimana sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda di depannya ini pastilah berumur di awal dua puluhan.

Seperti yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun tadi, _mindset_ -nya telah mematri dengan kuat bagaimana pesona Changmin. Pemuda di depannya sangatlah tampan dan mempunyai kharisma khusus. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menguraikannya dalam kalimat sederhana, tapi baginya yang mempunyai orientasi seksual berbeda, tentu dia dapat merasakannya. Dia belum melihat secara proporsional saat Changmin berdiri atau mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, dia menebak _figure_ di depannya pastilah sangat luar biasa secara fisik. Itu membuatnya penasaran. Lalu yang dia tidak ketahui secara pasti, mengapa ada suatu perasaan yang membuatnya ingin mendekati pemuda di depannya ini? _Feeling_ macam apa ini? Dia merutuki perasaannya yang aneh ini. Baginya sangat tidak etis jika dia tiba-tiba tertarik dengan seseorang yang mempunyai usia jauh di bawahnya. Lagi pula belum tentu, Changmin _gay_ , kan?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ganjil padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan. Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan pemuda yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit. Dia segera menggeleng untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang menyerangnya.

Changmin mengangguk pelan memakluminya lalu segera meminum kopinya. Sarapannya telah habis dan dia ingin segera menuju ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat.

"Apa kau akan langsung pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat pergerakan Changmin yang bersiap beranjak dari duduknya.

"Iya. Aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan hari ini, jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya,"

Laki-laki manis itu mengernyit mendengar jawaban Changmin. Tampaknya pemuda di depannya sangat berdedikasi.

"Santai saja. Aku pikir kau tidak perlu seserius itu. Pekerjaan para staf baru akan diberikan bertahap dan aku rasa itu tidak terlalu berat. Kecuali kau tidak menempati posisi staf," kata Kyuhyun dengan maksud sedikit bergurau.

Changmin tersenyum tampak lebih ringan mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Dia tetap berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi, aku akan tetap ke ruanganku,"

Setelah menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk undur diri, Changmin segera berjalan keluar dari kantin. Di meja, Kyuhyun mendecak agak kesal dengan respon Changmin. Pemuda itu ternyata tipe fokus, tidak mudah untuk digoyahkan tujuannya. Dia lalu mengedikkan bahunya berusaha tak peduli lalu mulai kembali makan.

"Hei, Kyu!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya terpaksa menghentikannya. Mata bulatnya melirik malas pemilik suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau menggangguku makan, hyung," balasnya ketus pada Heechul yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Heechul hanya tersenyum acuh lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Hei, kau baru saja makan berdua dengan wakil manajer baru, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, lalu segera menatap Heechul sekilas, "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, hyung! Siapa yang kau maksud wakil manajer baru? Aku tadi makan dengan salah satu staf baru di kantor,"

"Staf baru kantor?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya. Namanya Shim Changmin, kan?"

Sekarang ganti Heechul yang mengernyit, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tertawa keras, tidak memperdulikan para karyawan lain yang melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia bukan staf, Kyuhyun yang sok tahu! Dia itu wakil manajer baru di divisi kita!" kata Heechul heboh lalu kembali tertawa keras.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Heechul yang masih menertawainya. Dia membulatkan matanya terkejut. Wajah manisnya berubah pucat tapi dia berusaha menahan rasa syoknya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau salah orang pasti, hyung!"

"Hei! Siapa yang kemarin tidak masuk kantor saat hari pertama para karyawan baru mulai bekerja?"

"Aku," jawab Kyuhyun refleks.

Heechul menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat! Kemarin ada perkenalan di masing-masing divisi. Salah satunya divisi kita. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, wajah terutama nama wakil manajer yang diperkenalkan oleh Minwoo _sajangnim_ , itu adalah orang yang sama, yang tadi makan bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Laki-laki manis itu melebarkan matanya semakin syok dengan penjelasan Heechul. Astaga! Apa saja yang telah dikatakannya tadi pada Changmin? Sok memberi saran pula. Ah, dia malu! Bagaimana dia harus memasang muka nanti saat bertemu di ruang kerja? Laki-laki manis itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kesan pertama yang tidak baik, ya, Kyu?" goda Heechul yang dibalas wajah masam dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dia tidak memperdulikan teguran-teguran para perawat yang berpapasan dengannya. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah ibunya. Dia sangat cemas dan takut.

Malam ini harusnya, Changmin masih di kantor memulai lembur pertamanya. Tapi, So Eun tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan memintanya datang secepat mungkin karena kondisi ibunya yang memburuk. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kabar yang sangat tidak dia inginkan itu. Dia tidak siap jika malam ini terjadi kemungkinan paling buruk atas kondisi ibunya.

Saat hampir mencapai kamar rawat ibunya, Changmin melihat Dokter Park dan beberapa perawat keluar lalu membahas sesuatu. Dia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Dokter Park. Dokter yang masih berusia muda itu melihat Changmin lalu segera meminta para perawat pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi ibu?" tanya Changmin cepat dengan suara bergetar.

Dokter Park menghela nafas lalu menepuk bahunya, "Yang pasti kondisinya sekarang sangat lemah. Tadi dia muntah-muntah hebat serta mengalami pusing yang luar biasa. Kami telah berusaha menanganinya. Sekarang kondisinya agak stabil, namun Changmin-ah…" Dokter Park menjeda sejenak kata-katanya untuk bersiap memberikan penjelasan terburuk untuk pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti tahu, kan, sudah berapa lama ibumu berjuang melawan sakitnya? Beberapa tahun lalu kondisi beliau memang membaik pasca operasi pengangkatan sel-sel kanker di otaknya. Tapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku menemukan sel-sel kanker itu kembali tubuh dan pertumbuhannya lebih ganas, aku tetap mencoba mengurangi dampaknya untuk tubuh ibumu. Seperti yang telah aku jelaskan tempo hari, kondisi beliau sudah sangat parah, kami tetap berusaha dengan keras untuk kesembuhan ibumu. Tapi, semuanya tetap Tuhan yang memutuskan. Jadi, kau harus selalu siap dengan kondisi terburuk,"

Changmin tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya dengan penjelasan Dokter Park. Semua kata-kata itu seolah membuat nafasnya tercekat dan hatinya sakit. Ibunya yang sangat dicintai dan disayangi, apakah sedang sekarat?

"Kenapa Dokter berbicara seolah-olah tidak ada harapan lagi pada ibuku? Harusnya Dokter bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik!" ucap Changmin dengan suara keras.

"Changmin-ah, aku tidak bisa selamanya terus memberikan harapan-harapan padamu. Aku juga harus memberitahumu realita yang ada, agar kau siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi,"

"Tapi, Dokter-"

"Masuklah ke dalam. Itu yang lebih penting sekarang daripada berdebat denganku,"

Changmin mencoba meredam emosinya yang terasa menguar hebat. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menghalau _liquid_ bening yang ingin meluncur dari mata kelamnya.

Dokter Park kembali menepuk bahunya lalu segera kembali ke ruangannya. Saat itu, Changmin mendongak, mencoba memohon pada Tuhan, agar ibunya bisa diberikan kesempatan hidup lebih lama bersamanya.

"Changmin-ah…"

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat ke arah suara dan dia melihat So Eun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sembab. Hatinya semakin teriris dan rasanya sangat sakit. Apakah seburuk itu kondisi ibunya, sampai temannya bahkan tak mampu menahan tangisannya?

"Masuklah. Bibi ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Changmin mengangguk lemah lalu segera menuruti So Eun. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Changmin, tapi dia memilih berdiri di dekat pintu untuk memberikan privasi pada Changmin dan ibunya.

Setelah duduk di samping ranjang ibunya, Changmin segera mengelus dahi ibunya yang sedikit berkeringat. Dia ingat beberapa tahun lalu, rambut ibunya habis karena efek _kemoterapi_ dan ibunya tidak menyukainya. Rambut adalah bagian yang paling disukainya. Maka dari itu, saat beberapa bulan lalu, ibunya kembali sakit dengan penyakit yang sama, ibunya menolak keras _kemoterapi_ yang harus dilakukannya. Ibunya bergurau bahwa dia tak ingin kehilangan rambut lagi. Tapi Changmin sangat tahu, tubuh ibunya sudah terlalu lemah jika harus merasakan efek sakit berkepanjangan karena _kemoterapi_. Ibunya sudah tidak mampu menahan sakit yang dideritanya.

"Ibu…" panggil Changmin lirih. Suaranya parau dan bergetar. Dalam pikirannya, Changmin merutuki suaranya yang terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi, apa lagi yang tersisa darinya selain harapan?

Pemuda itu melihat mata ibunya bergerak lemah, lalu bola mata _hazel_ itu menatapnya. Ibunya mencoba tersenyum meskipun pergerakan bibirnya sangat kaku.

"Ibu, baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Changmin sedih. Dia seolah ingin meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya pada ibunya.

Sang ibu mengangguk pelan lalu tangannya berusaha bergerak untuk meraih wajah Changmin. pemuda itu segera meraih tangan Ibunya lalu menempelkan tangan yang terasa dingin itu ke pipinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Nak?"

Changmin berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. tidak ada kendala yang berarti,"

"Kau sekarang telah mampu berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri, sayang. Itu membuat ibu bangga. Ibu rasa, ibu sekarang bisa pergi dengan tenang,"

"Apa yang ibu bilang?! Tidak! Ibu harus menemaniku, sampai aku menikah, sampai aku memberikan beberapa cucu pada ibu. Tidak! Ibu tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana!" balas Changmin keras.

"Changmin…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Ibu jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku mohon…"

Changmin tak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Dia menunduk dalam dengan menciumi tangan ibunya. Hatinya sangat sesak mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Changmin, dengarkan ibu, sayang,"

Pemuda itu masih terisak dengan bahu terguncang. Dia tak tega jika melihat wajah ibunya. Dia takut itu adalah kali terakhir dia melihat senyuman ibunya.

Sang ibu mengusap rambut hitam Changmin pelan untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Merasakan usapan di rambutnya, Changmin semakin terisak. Perasaannya semakin kacau, seolah dia mendapat firasat itu adalah usapan terakhir yang ibunya lakukan.

"Changmin, ibu ingin istirahat, sayang. Kau pasti tahu, Ibu sudah sangat lelah. Sekarang saatnya ibu untuk mengawasi dengan tenang tanpa harus merepotkanmu lagi…"

"Ibu…aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Ibu tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku sangat mencintai ibu. Jangan hanya mengawasiku… Ibu harus tetap memarahiku saat aku nakal. Ibu harus tetap memelukku saat aku butuh sandaran. Ibu aku mohon…" balas Changmin dengan terisak.

"Ibu minta maaf, Changmin-ah. Ibu tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Sebentar lagi pasti kau akan menjadi pemuda yang sangat sukses. Tanpa ibu di sampingmu, kau pasti bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan baik…"

Changmin tak mampu lagi membalas perkataan ibunya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan tangisan yang tak dapat berhenti.

"Changmin-ah, kau harus tetap hidup dengan baik meskipun tanpa ibu. Kau mau berjanji, kan, nak?"

Pemuda itu menunduk semakin dalam dengan permintaan ibunya. Dia tidak ingin berjanji. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia ingin ibunya selalu bersamanya.

"Changmin-ah, apakah ibu harus memohon?"

Changmin mendongak melihat ibunya yang menatapnya lembut. Dia segera menggelengkkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Ibu tidak perlu memohon,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan permintaan ibu. Kau mau berjanji, kan?"

Changmin memejamkan matanya beberapa saat berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan jiwanya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin berjanji, tapi dia ingat bagaimana ibunya yang berjuang tanpa lelah melawan sakitnya. Dia ingat kesakitan-kesakitan yang dirasakan ibunya selama bertahun-tahun. Tubuh ibunya yang sekarang bagaikan tulang berbalut daging, kelumpuhan yang dialaminya karena kanker otaknya, itu membuat jantungnya seolah diremas sedemikian keras, sangat sesak dan sakit. Ya, dia tahu ibunya mencoba bertahan dan mungkin ini adalah ambang batas kemampuan ibunya. Dia tidak bisa egois dengan ingin mempertahankan ibunya. Bukankah itu sama saja menyiksa ibunya lebih lama?

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara dari keputusan yang dibuatnya. Itu permintaan yang sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Tapi, apa dayanya sekarang?

Dengan enggan, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, ibunya tetap tersenyum dengan jawaban anaknya.

"Nah, Ibu ingin istirahat sekarang,"

Sang ibu menutup mata perlahan dengan hembusan nafas berat. Mata Changmin membelalak lebar melihat ibunya yang memejamkan mata. Dia segera mengusap-usap pipi ibunya yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Ibu, Ibu, Ibu… Ibu! Ibu jangan bercanda! Ibu hanya tidur, kan?" panggil Changmin panik. Dia sangat takut jika dugaannya benar.

Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ibunya tapi tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Dia segera mengecek nafas, denyut nadi, tapi tak hasil sama sekali. Dia menggeleng panik tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang menghantamnya telak.

"Ibu! Aku mohon jangan bercanda seperti ini! Bangun ibu! Bangun!"

Changmin berteriak keras menggoncang bahu Ibunya. Tapi, dia tetap tak mendapat jawaban apapun. So Eun segera memanggil Dokter Park lewat tombol di atas nakas. Dia lalu mendekati pemuda itu memeluknya. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan Changmin dengan suara terisak. Dia merasakan tubuh Changmin yang bergetar dan masih memanggil-manggil Ibunya.

Suara-suara langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar dari luar kamar. Dokter Park yang masuk dengan wajah pucat segera mendekat dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Para perawat yang bersamanya bersiap dengan instruksinya. Dokter muda itu menghela nafas sedih saat mengetahui pasiennya memang telah meninggal dunia. Salah seorang perawat segera melepaskan infus dan menutup wajah sang pasien.

Changmin melihat semuanya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

So Eun melihat Changmin dengan pandangan sedih. Teman sejak kecilnya itu masih duduk diam dengan memandangi potret hitam putih sang Ibu yang terpasang di dinding depannya. Gadis itu mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, maaf aku mengganggumu. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Ini dari ibumu," kata So Eun lalu mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Mendengar jika itu dari ibunya, Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke surat yang terulur di depannya. Dia segera menerimanya lalu membukanya.

"Emm, kemarin sebelum kau sampai di rumah sakit. Bibi minta tolong padaku untuk menulis kata-katanya. Aku sempat menyarankan untuk mengatakannya padamu langsung. Tapi, beliau menolak. Beliau takut tidak banyak lagi kata-kata yang akan sempat diucapkannya padamu. Jadi, beliau menyampaikannya lewat surat. Maaf, jika aku mengetahui isi surat itu,"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih,"

"Nah, sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah. Emm, jika kau butuh bantuan atau apapun, aku ada di rumah," kata So Eun yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Changmin. Setelah itu, So Eun segera pergi untuk memberikan waktu pada Changmin membaca isi surat dari ibunya. Gadis itu tahu isi suratnya yang merupakan hal penting, maka dari itu dia tak ingin ikut campur.

Changmin memfokuskan diri untuk membaca surat ibunya. Tak ada pemikiran apapun sampai ibunya mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena telah menutupi suatu hal besar darinya sekian tahun lamanya. Dia melihat paragraf terakhir dengan sorot mata mengeras. Emosinya menggelegak secara tiba-tiba mengetahui suatu kenyataan yang tak pernah di duganya. Tangannya meremas penuh amarah kertas di tangannya.

' _Changmin-ah, ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa ibu ceritakan padamu selama ini, sesuatu tentang ayahmu. Sesungguhnya, ayahmu masih hidup. Ibu tidak mengetahui keberadannya selama ini. Tapi, Ibu juga tidak pernah ingin mencari ayahmu, karena Ibu terlalu sakit hati dan kecewa dengannya. Ya, Ibu sengaja melakukannya. Menutupi semuanya darimu, karena Ibu berpikir tanpa dia, kita bisa hidup dengan baik. Tapi, ibu sadar, hal ini sangat tidak bijak jika selamanya kau tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Maka dari itu, Ibu ingin mengungkapkan kenyataan ini. Tidak ada maksud apapun Changmin-ah. Semuanya ibu serahkan padamu. Jika kau ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah ayahmu, Ibu masih menyimpan fotonya di jurnal Ibu yang biasa Ibu letakkan di laci kedua rak samping lemari pakaian. Ibu minta maaf sebanyak yang ibu bisa.'_

.

.

Meskipun suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk, pasca kematian ibunya juga faktor terkuat adalah kenyataan tentang ayahnya, Changmin tentu tetap bersikap profesional saat bekerja. Dia tetap tersenyum pada semua orang. Dia berusaha tampak baik-baik saja. Ya, dia tidak ingin terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dia ingat bahwa dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tetap menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Mengenai ayahnya yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya saat ini, Changmin tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dia penasaran tentu saja. Tapi, tidak dalam tahap ingin mencarinya. Baginya sekarang cukup, berlaku seolah tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang meninggalkan ibunya itu. Lagipula dia ingin menjalani hidup dengan tenang.

"Selamat pagi, Changmin-ssi,"

Changmin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya saat dia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Mata kelamnya melihat seorang laki-laki yang beberapa hari lalu juga menyapanya dalam situasi yang sama.

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Meskipun agak canggung gara-gara pertemuan pertama mereka di mana dia berlaku sok tahu, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Dia mendengar kabar dari rekan-rekannya bahwa Ibu dari wakil manajernya itu baru saja meninggal kemarin. Tentu saja dia berempati terhadap hal tersebut. Tapi, pagi ini saat melihat raut wajah mendung pemuda di depannya itu, perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia tak tahu bagaimana bisa muncul perasaan seperti itu dalam dirinya? Bukankah mereka baru mengenal?

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ibumu,"

Changmin melihat laki-laki manis di depannya lagi lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang tampak di paksakan. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai senyuman seperti itu.

"Tapi, hidup terus berputar, kan? Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya!" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menyemangati Changmin.

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Changmin singkat dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Lalu kembali memakan menu sarapannya.

Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Kyuhyun ingin mencoba lebih banyak bicara, tapi dia berpikir kenapa dia yang lebih tua dan tentu sangat berumur itu yang harus banyak bicara? Sedangkan pemuda di depannya ini irit sekali bicara dan terlihat lebih tenang, padahal secara usia pastilah dia masih sangat muda. Seingatnya, Changmin _fresh graduate_ , kan? Laki-laki manis itu merutuk pelan jika mengingat cara bicara dan tingkahnya tidak sesuai umurnya. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih tenang dan kalem, kan?

"Oh, iya, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku minta tolong pukul 10 nanti jangan lupa untuk membawa berkas-berkas hasil peninjauan proyek baru _Shinsegae_ ke ruanganku,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dengan permintaan Changmin. Dia mengingat-ingat di mana dia menaruh berkas-berkas itu. Setelah sarapan dia harus segera mencarinya. Ah, kenapa dia sering kacau seperti ini?

"Lalu seperti yang dikatakan Minwoo _sajangnim_ kemarin lusa, karena kau staf yang bertanggung jawab untuk pembukaan cabang _Shinsegae_ di daerah _Gangneung_ , besok sore kau ikut denganku ke sana,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi tapi sekarang dia tersenyum senang, "Ada lagi, Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin menggeleng lalu melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum mulai jam kerja.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara ringan, Kyuhyun-ssi," tawar Changmin basa-basi. Dia ingat bahwa dia sebagai jajaran pimpinan di divisinya harus memberikan citra baik ke para staf. Apalagi dia masih baru dengan usia muda.

Laki-laki manis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya lebarnya lalu mengangguk senang. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, saat melihat senyuman itu, dia seperti melihat senyumannya sendiri.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **changkyuproject16:** Di hari spesial ini, di mana Cho Kyuhyun berulang tahun, kami memutuskan untuk posting dua fanfiksi. Kami tetap mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviews yang masuk, tapi...kami juga sangat kecewa dengan reviews yang kurang bisa menghargai cerita. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, kami minta tolong readers bisa memberikan kritik yang membangun, ya? Terima kasih...

Kami juga ingin menginformasikan bahwa author2 yang menjadi peserta project tidak hanya dari FFN. Tapi ada beberapa yang berkarya selain di FFN, misal wordpress, blog, aff, dan sejenisnya. Jadi jangan hanya terpatok dengan author2 di FFN^^

Nah, silahkan kembali menebak readers, siapakah author di balik fanfiksi ini?


End file.
